kimetsu_no_yaibafandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 10
Together Forever (ずっと一緒にいる, Zutto Issho ni Iru) is the 10th episode in the Kimetsu no Yaiba anime TV series. Synopsis Tanjiro’s crisis continues. He uses multiple forms of the Water Breathing technique to hold out against Yahaba’s final Blood Demon Art, the "Kouketsu Arrow." Meanwhile, Nezuko and Susamaru are still battling it out. Worried about the outcome, Tamayo unleashes her own Blood Demon Art. Plot As Yahaba starts to disintegrate, he pummels Tanjiro with his arrows, trying to take him with him, forcing Tanjiro to unleash move after move to soften the impact. Yahaba finally dies but Tanjiro is left so exhausted he can only crawl to where Nezuko and the others are fighting. Thanks to medicine given to her by Tamayo, Nezuko rejoins the fight against Susamaru and Nezuko's will sharpens her strength, letting her kick Susamaru's temari back without being hurt. Susamaru materializes six temari at once to attack her but Tamayo asks her if she knows how cowardly Kibutsuji is, as he programmed his demons with the instinct to kill each other so they won't band together and kill him, enraging Susamaru. She doesn't notice Tamayo is casting a Spell - Magical Aroma of Daylight, which weakens brain function. Susamaru says Kibutsuji's name, triggering a curse (as the demons aren't supposed to say his name) and is killed when giant arms burst from her body and crush her as Tanjiro watches. Tamayo states she wasn't one of the Twelve Kizuki as they have numbers engraved on their eyeballs. Susamaru and Yahaba are simply too weak. Tamayo takes some of Susamaru's blood. Tanjiro returns to the house and finds Nezuko in the basement away from the sunlight, where she hugs Tamayo and rubs Yushiro's head, seeing the two demons as humans, which is why she protected them. Tamayo begins to cry at that and thanks Nezuko. Tamayo and Yushiro make plans to leave the area as they're too close to Kibutsuji. A Kasugai crow appears to Tanjiro after he leaves, directing him to the south-east. While Tanjiro tries to quiet the crow, he sees a young blonde man, one of the other three who completed the Final Selection with him, Agatsuma Zenitsu, begging a distressed woman to marry him. Characters in Order of Appearance *Tanjiro Kamado *Yahaba *Susamaru *Yushiro *Nezuko Kamado *Tamayo *Muzan Kibutsuji (flashback) *Zenitsu Agatsuma Anime Notes Gallery Tanjiro caught in Yahaba's final attack.png|Tanjiro caught in Yahaba's final attack. Nezuko kicking Susamaru's temari back.png|Nezuko kicking Susamaru's temari back. Tamayo releasing her Magical Aroma of Daylight.png|Tamayo releasing her Magical Aroma of Daylight. Aroma of Daylight.png|Aroma of Daylight. Kibutsuji's curse affects Susamaru.png|Kibutsuji's curse affects Susamaru. Kibutsuji's curse killing Susamaru.png|Kibutsuji's curse killing Susamaru. Tanjiro places Temari next to Susamaru.png|Tanjiro places Temari next to Susamaru. Tanjiro watching Susamaru's demise.png|Tanjiro watching Susamaru's demise. Yushiro's admiration of Tamayo.png|Yushiro's admiration of Tamayo. Nezuko choosing to stay with Tanjiro.png|Nezuko choosing to stay with Tanjiro. Zenitsu begging a girl to marry him.png|Zenitsu begging a girl to marry him. Navigation ru:Эпизод 10 Category:Episodes Category:Asakusa Arc